


Национальные особенности охоты на демонов

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Thriller, Undead, Winter Solstice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: В русских лесах можно встретить не только медведей.





	Национальные особенности охоты на демонов

**Author's Note:**

> Жутковатая недосказочка
> 
> http://godsbay.ru/slavs/karachun.html - краткое инфо об упоминаемом в тексте божестве

На русско-китайской границе, неподалёку от затерянной в снегах и лесах русской деревушки, гости бывали редко. Кому интересно тащиться в такую даль, тонуть в снегах по колено, рисковать встречей с хищниками ради нескольких небогатых домишек и их обитателей. 

Запрокинув голову, Смоук изучал взглядом верхушки ёлок, казалось, подпиравших небо. Зима в этом году выдалась снежная, и укрывший вечнозелёных красавиц белый покров почти сливался с низким облачным небом. В лесу стояла звенящая тишина. 

– А красиво здесь. Только холодно, – эненра плотнее завернулся в тёплую куртку. Он бы не отказался от нормального тулупа, но увы, тот лишал необходимой манёвренности. Приходилось терпеть. Европейская, да и китайская тоже, зимы были куда мягче русско-сибирской. А при взгляде на напарника, одетого в лёгкую спортивную куртку, и то скорее для вида, становилось вообще не по себе.

– Я бы предложил тебя обнять, но, боюсь, станет только хуже, – Тундра с сожалением развёл руками. – Вроде мы уже недалеко, потерпи ещё немного. Кстати, самое время подумать, как мы будем общаться с заказчиком. 

– Иван понимает китайский, я чуть-чуть говорю по-русски. И вообще, славянин славянина поймёт, если захочет. В крайнем случае, английский никто не отменял, вроде его сейчас почти все знают.

– Почему только в крайнем? – полюбопытствовал криомант.

– Потому что люди охотнее раскрываются и больше доверяют, когда разговаривают на родном языке. А у нас не так много времени выяснить, с чем мы имеем дело. Уж слишком расплывчатая была у задания формулировка, а сроки прямо максимально сжаты. Нам, кстати, в ту сторону. 

Искомая деревушка выдвинулась из леса почти внезапно. Почти – только потому, что эненра успел учуять дым человеческого жилья. Деревушку покрывала такая же звенящая тишина, как и лес. Не лаяли собаки, не блеял скот, не общались люди. Только едва слышный хруст снега да неспешное поскрипывание колодезного журавля. И никакого движения. Смоук с сомнением принюхался, но падалью не несло. Деревня не вымерла, просто затаилась. Даже дымок, выдавший её путникам, поднимался над печными трубами еле заметно. Эненра покачал головой. Ему всё это страшно не нравилось. 

Под неровным частоколом, в котором с первого взгляда невозможно было отыскать ворота, нервно топтался невысокий мужичок неопределимого возраста в телогрейке и шапке-ушанке. Заметив выходящих из леса парней, почти кинулся к ним, но на полпути резко остановился, чуть не шагнул назад, но тряхнул головой и, видно, пересилив себя, подошёл. Неуверенно протянул руку. 

– Вы из Лин Куэй? 

– Да, – Смоук кивнул, уверенно пожимая протянутую руку. Обычно, если их посылали куда-то вдвоём с Тундрой, переговоры на себя брал он. Практика показывала, что к слегка странноватому демону люди относятся доброжелательнее, чем к нелюдимому криоманту. Рука, кстати, была сильная и твёрдая. – Это вы нас наняли?

– Да, – мужчина кивнул. – Да, мне нужна помощь. Спасите мою дочь, никто, кроме вас, это сделать не в состоянии! Или она умрёт сегодня ночью… 

– Пожалуйста, медленнее. Я не настолько хорошо знаю ваш язык. И, может быть, пройдём куда-то под крышу?

– Да, простите. Мне сейчас не до церемоний, но вы правы, – мужчина перешёл на английский, с жутким акцентом, но более понятный, потому что говорить медленнее он был, похоже, не в состоянии. – Идите за мной, – вернувшись к частоколу, их наниматель надавил на брёвна в, казалось, произвольном месте, и ворота, чуть скрипнув, приоткрылись на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы протиснуться. 

Главная – она же единственная – улица в деревушке была широкая и длинная, аккуратно расчищенная. Упиралась в высокое строение – то ли клуб, то ли сельсовет. Что-то вроде, в общем. По обеим сторонам тянулись приземистые основательные избы, от которых веяло домашним теплом. Но на улице никого – ни человека, ни животного, ни птицы. Иван поднялся на крыльцо второго дома слева, отпер дверь и махнул гостям рукой, чтоб заходили. 

Наниматель потоптался в сенях, смущённо обернулся:

– Давайте здесь поговорим. Жена сама не своя от горя, не хочу, чтобы она знала. Не хочу давать надежду, если вдруг не получится.

– Хорошо. Расскажите, в чём дело, – подумав, Смоук расстегнул куртку, в сенях было довольно тепло. – И… где все остальные? Что произошло?

– Карачун. 

– Зимнее солнцестояние? Это же сегодня, верно? – он пока не понимал, в чём проблема. Солнцестояние не тот праздник, ради которого деревня начинает косить под образцовое кладбище. 

– Да, но… дело не только в этом. Хотя и оно тоже, но… 

– Вот только не говорите, что проблема в древнем божестве холода и тьмы. 

Иван неохотно и будто бы боязливо кивнул. 

– Замечательно, – невесело усмехнувшись, эненра снова начал упаковываться в куртку, на сей раз более основательно. – Давайте я кратко обрисую ситуацию. Ваши соседи посчитали, что в холодной зиме виноват Карачун, герой жутких славянских сказочек, чьё существование никем не доказано, и решили его задобрить. Поскольку единственным известным способом является вывести в лес молодую девку, чтобы она там замёрзла насмерть… и самой невезучей оказалась ваша дочь. Я прав?

– Да, но… Карачун правда существует, – мужчину трясло. Сейчас, когда он перестал держать лицо, его страх был почти физически ощутим. – Он заморозил и растерзал многих охотников. Я видел тела, это сделал не зверь, а что-то более жуткое и непонятное. Люди напуганы, они на всё готовы, чтобы он ушёл. Деревня совсем маленькая, мы живём уединённо, и помощи ждать неоткуда. А моя Ленка, она… ей и семнадцати ещё нет, за что ей это… Жить бы ещё да жить… Спасите мою девочку, умоляю вас. 

– Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, – Смоук с трудом вспоминал нужные слова, но родная речь должна была успокоить безутешного отца вернее, чем те же слова, сказанные на чужом языке. – Мы постараемся спасти вашу дочь. Куда её увели? 

– Я покажу вам тропу, но в лес не пойду. Я не трус, и там моя дочь, но… 

– Это и не нужно, будет лучше, если вы останетесь с женой. И ещё… времени мало, но можно нам взглянуть на тела? 

– Их сожгли, – наниматель покачал головой. – Люди напуганы…

– Жаль. Но ничего не поделаешь. Показывайте дорогу. 

Выйдя за частокол, Иван неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону западных ёлок. 

– Вон там есть тропа расчищенная, а нужная поляна где-то километра через два. Они сказали, что нужно увести его подальше от деревни… Если, – он с усилием сглотнул. – Если уже поздно, если вы не успеете её спасти, то хотя бы верните тело. Я хочу похоронить дочь по-человечески, а не оставлять её диким зверям. 

Смоук молча кивнул. Потоптавшись рядом ещё минуту, мужчина вернулся в деревню. Эненра послушал заплетающиеся шаги, потом стук двери, и с наслаждением выругался. Долго и на всех известных ему языках.

– Что? Всё настолько серьёзно? 

– Серьёзнее некуда, – эненра покачал головой и пошёл к тропе. – Если Карачун действительно существует, нам с ним не справиться. Повелителю морозов твой криокинез ничего не сделает, а мне здесь и без него холодно. Это ведь даже не демон, а божество, и не добряк Рейден, а что-то более древнее, мощное и безжалостное. Славяне всегда были горазды на придумывание всяких страшилищ, напомни как-нибудь, я тебе порассказываю детских сказок, от которых кровь в жилах может застыть. Я бы склонялся к тому, что необразованные крестьяне перегибают палку с жестокостью, но увы. С тех пор, как мы оказались в этих лесах, перейдя границу, я постоянно чувствую страх. И лес, и деревня им просто пропитались насквозь. Того, что рыщет по этим лесам, боится всё живое. Ты заметил, что нет птиц? И даже деревья стараются лишний раз ветками не трясти. А мы тут разгуливаем. Так что давай вытащим девчонку, пока она действительно не замёрзла насмерть, погода как раз подходящая, и уберёмся отсюда подальше, пока оно не решило закусить ещё и нами. 

Трескучий мороз, усиливающийся по мере того, как садилось солнце, и впрямь не способствовал неспешной прогулке. Хорошо было хотя бы то, что снегопад прошёл давно и не засыпал следы проходивших здесь людей – туда и обратно, видимо, деревенские тоже не горели желанием задерживаться в жутком лесу – иначе найти нужную поляну среди сотен одинаковых было бы невозможно. Коротко выругавшись, эненра метнулся к привязанной к дереву в центре поляны девчонке, раздетой полностью и почти посиневшей. Перерезав верёвки, убедился, что спасаемая ещё дышит, и, не раздумывая, сорвал с себя куртку, быстро закутывая худое почти невесомое тело. 

– Рыжая. Понятно, почему её выбрали. Только какая же из тебя ведьмочка, рыжая, – прижав девчонку к себе, Смоук встряхнул головой. – Вот только желания убивать людей, потому что они идиоты, мне и не хватало… Пойдём отсюда. 

Успев сделать всего шаг к краю поляны, эненра досадливо зарычал сквозь зубы. К ним кто-то шёл. Кто-то, не считавший нужным скрываться и приближавшийся с неспешной неумолимостью смерти. Хищники ведут себя не так. Впихнув свёрток с девчонкой в руки друга, Смоук подтолкнул его в спину.

– Уходи. Верни девочку родителям, потом вернёшься за мной. Если будет, за кем возвращаться. 

– С ума сошёл? Я тебя не брошу!

– Девочка, Тундра. Ты теряешь время. Если мы оба ввяжемся в драку, она успеет замёрзнуть. А, всё равно поздно. 

На поляну шагнул высокий седобородый старик в льдисто-синей шубе. Распространяющейся от него ауре холода криоманты могли разве что тихонько завидовать где-нибудь в сторонке, Смоук сразу ощутил, как немеют пальцы, и мысленно с ними попрощался. Хотя обморожение всё же предпочтительнее смерти, но выбирал здесь не он. Склонив голову к плечу, он оценивающе посмотрел на посох в руках старика, ненавязчиво делая шаг вперёд и закрывая собой друга и девочку. Карачун наводил ужас, это факт, но что-то казалось неправильным. Хотя бы то, что видимый образ, а также то, что они пока живы, не сочетался с рассказом о разорванных трупах. 

– Приветствую вас, чужеземцы, в моих лесах, – голос у старика был звучный и ясный, а тон обстоятельный. Точно что-то не так. – И лучше бы вам здесь не задерживаться. И ребёнка заберите. Люди странные существа. Готовы отдать беззащитное дитя на съедение, лишь бы самим спастись. 

– Это не ты убил людей из деревни. Я не чувствую крови, – эненра позволил себе расслабиться. Совсем чуть-чуть. Уж слишком холодно. 

– Верно, – старик степенно кивнул, и на полянке как будто потеплело. – Занятный ты демон. Поможешь старику? 

– В чём? 

– То, что убило людей, всё ещё рыщет по лесам в поисках свежей плоти. И люди будут снова приводить своих соплеменников на расправу и питать его, пока не станет слишком поздно, пока оно не станет таким большим и сильным, что частокол перестанет быть преградой. Оно перебьёт всех людей, двинется дальше. Пока или не останется в лесах жизни или не узнают люди с большой земли и не уничтожат лес. Мне бы не хотелось обоих исходов. Но оно хитро и выследить его не так просто.

– Оно?

– Я не знаю, что это за существо, – старик покачал головой. – Тех, кто мог бы рассказать об этом, уже нет в живых. Знаю только, что оно жестоко и плотоядно, а у меня осталась только сегодняшняя ночь, чтобы что-то сделать. 

– Ладно, – отрывисто кивнув, Смоук развернулся к другу. – Тундра, пожалуйста, не спорь. Унеси девочку и возвращайся. Я думаю, что стоит помочь. Нас ведь не просто так прислали сюда вдвоём, дело не только в этой девочке. Если здесь будут продолжать пропадать люди, пойдут слухи. Я не хочу давать грандмастеру повод думать, что мы не справились с заданием.

– Хочешь замёрзнуть здесь вместо неё? Лучше остаться мне.

– Нет. Ему нужны мои способности демона, а ты не можешь ничего такого, что недоступно ему. Иди, друг мой. Я ещё продержусь пока. 

– Чокнутый упрямый демон, – криомант покачал головой. Было очевидно, что девочку нужно доставить в тепло как можно скорее. – Может…

– У нас нет времени на это. Чем дольше мы препираемся, тем меньше остаётся шансов. Уходи отсюда, – выждав, когда друг скроется за деревьями, эненра повернулся к древнему божеству. – Он быстро бегает, так что времени немного. Рассказывай, о чём умолчал, и план, если он у тебя есть. 

– Дерзкий демон, – старик покачал головой, но не гневаясь, а просто констатируя факт. – Существо приходит сюда после наступления темноты, но не покажется, если здесь будет кто-то живой. Оно предпочитает замёрзших или замерзающих, и оно осторожно. Скорее всего, если устроить засаду, оно убежит и спрячется, вот почему я не могу поймать его один.

– Предложения?

– Я могу заморозить твоё сердце. Знаешь сказку о снежной королеве и мальчике, которому в сердце попала льдинка? Демон, что обитает внутри тебя, может поддерживать твоё тело живым некоторое время, а существо посчитает уже мёртвым. Если твой друг успеет вернуться и отнести тебя в тепло, ты выживешь.

– «Некоторое время» это сколько? 

– Одну-две лучины. 

– Около получаса? Негусто. Но выбора у меня, я так понимаю, маловато. Согласен. Может, хоть будет не так холодно… 

Протянув руку, Карачун коснулся его груди. Ощущение было… когда дружишь с криомантом, волей-неволей то получаешь обморожения разной степени, то думаешь, как отскребать с собственной тушки слой льда… но это совершенно несравнимо с ощущением расползающегося по венам невыносимого холода. Может, потому что его раньше ни разу не промораживали насквозь. Новизна ощущений, чтоб её. Смоук глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза, и рухнул в снег. Сердце, невероятно тяжёлый холодный комок посреди груди, лениво дёрнулось в последний раз.

Карачун с интересом наклонился над упавшим демоном, гадая, встанет ли. Демон открыл глаза, в которых теперь клубилась дымчатая тьма, и одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги. Аккуратно потянулся, проверяя мышцы, и угрожающе оскалился. 

– Ты поставил наше тело на край гибели. Ответь, почему я не должен убить тебя сейчас? 

– Потому что сейчас здесь появится наш общий враг, и нам незачем ослаблять друг друга ненужной схваткой. 

Эненра фыркнул, отошёл к ближайшему дереву и сел на снег.

– И когда оно появится? 

– Вероятно, как только я уйду. 

– Тогда уходи и не трать наше время, – демон тряхнул головой, разгоняя странный туман. Прикоснулся к груди с небьющимся сердцем. В отличие от соглашавшегося на эту процедуру человека, демон в точности знал, сколько у них времени и чем грозит промедление.

Едва божество тьмы и холода скрылось, в ближайших кустах послышалось недовольное ворчание, и на поляну, раздвигая ветки, выбралась уродливая тварь, похожая на помесь медведя с крокодилом. Широкое туловище, покрытое клочковатой тёмной шерстью с островками слизи, непропорционально длинные когтистые лапы, маленькая башка с длинной пастью, усыпанной двумя рядами кривых клыков. 

– Какая мерзость. А ведь приличный божок, вежливый. Оно, не знаю, что. Обычная нежить. Все они одинаковые, а нам отдувайся. Как-то не хочется мне к тебе прикасаться, но выбора нет. 

Тварь повела башкой, реагируя на голос. Заворчала громче, свирепей. Похоже, смешавшиеся запахи дыма и мороза ставили её в тупик. Демон не спеша поднялся, собирая в ладони силу, а потом стремительным рывком метнулся к твари, забивая обжигающий пар ей в глотку. Уклонился от когтистой лапы, дожидаясь, пока пар разъест полусгнившую плоть. Наконец, башка твари упала к его ногам, демон подобрал ближайший острый сук и с силой вогнал в глазницу. По полянке разнёсся последний вой умирающей твари, безголовое тело рухнуло на землю. Отвернувшись, эненра подобрал пригоршню снега – оттереть испачканные руки. Шагнул к тропе, ведущей прочь из леса. За спиной зашуршала позёмка, дохнуло могильным холодом.

– Свою часть сделки я выполнил, – не оборачиваясь, негромко ответил демон. – У тебя нет власти над нами. 

Тело постепенно выходило из-под контроля. Что бы ни думал проклятый божок, а ресурсы человеческого тела весьма ограничены, долго держать его между жизнью и смертью невозможно. Если бы неподвижно сидеть на той поляне, он бы, и правда, продержался полчаса, а то и больше, но бой измотал. А теперь нужно побыстрее выбраться из этого леса. Где же друзья, когда они так нужны? 

– Смоук! – если бы не знакомый окликнувший голос, он бы, наверное, ударил того, кто посмел так бесцеремонно его хватать. – Что с тобой? 

– Нужно в тепло. Быстрее. У меня что-то около пяти минут, а потом уже никто не откачает. 

– Понял, – криомант отрывисто кивнул, подхватывая его на руки. – Держись.

Демон прислонил голову к знакомо пахнущему хрустящим инеем странно-тёплому плечу и позволил себе отключиться. 

Мягкое тепло убаюкивало, прогоняя из мышц поселившийся в них холод. Потеплевший комок в груди мерно стучал под чужой ладонью, накрывшей рёбра. 

– Сумасшедший. Чокнутый демон. Никогда больше меня так не пугай. 

– Не могу обещать, – открывать глаза не хотелось, такие моменты покоя выпадали ему очень редко. 

– Рассказывай, куда ты влез. Когда я тебя нашёл, твоё сердце не билось. 

– Это сложно. Помнишь сказку про снежную королеву и мальчика Кая? Вот примерно так. Я не совсем человек, поэтому у меня было немного времени на сопротивление. Я понял, что Карачун что-то не договаривает. Если бы я не отослал тебя, наши души были бы сейчас в свите этого божка, как и остальные погибшие. Я бы не успел вытащить нас двоих, а все замёрзшие в лесах в это время становятся его… рабами или слугами, не знаю. Думаю, здесь это происходит ежегодно. Пара-тройка замёрзших охотников, кто обратит на это внимание? Только на этот раз всё случилось не так. Существо, которое полакомилось телами, это какая-то нежить. Создал её, конечно, не Карачун, но он знал, что эта тварь приходит доедать то, что осталось от его жертв. Меня сразу насторожило, что тела были сначала заморожены, а только потом поедены. Люди погибали от магии холода, тварь приходила уже на мертвечину. Не знаю, предлагал ли он остальным попробовать победить монстра, но, думаю, какая-то сделка имелась. Нежить тупая, но на то, чтобы избегать божка, её мозгов хватало. А здешние люди, как и лес, ему нужны. Вот он и начал искать варианты, а тут мы подвернулись. 

– И что дальше?

– Ничего, – Смоук пожал плечами. – Задание мы выполнили, а остальное не наша забота. Зимнее солнцестояние прошло, на ближайший год у него власти нет. Как девочка?

– Выжила. Отсыпается. Иван на седьмом небе, даже премиальные для нас нашёл. В деревне праздник избавления от страха, почти все пьяны в стельку. Странный способ праздновать, наверное, это что-то национальное. 

– Здорово. Тундра, а чего ты тёплый такой? Ты в порядке? 

– Тёплый? – удивившись, криомант приложил ладонь к его лбу. – Я как всегда, это с тобой что-то не так. Ты не заболел? 

– Я бы почувствовал, – эненра слабо улыбнулся. – Кажется, я догадываюсь в чём дело. Я слишком много жаловался на холод. Видимо, теперь чувствую его меньше. Это будет полезно. А теперь дай мне выспаться, я это заслужил.


End file.
